Long Live Us
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: "They looked over at me, startled. I was torn between crying and killing them both. I grabbed the tomes quickly. I flipped open Elwind, and mumbled the words. Before them could speak, they were thrown farther from me with a gust. "Soren, let me-" Ike began. Like I would listen. Finally letting myself tear up, I turned and fled as fast as I could." Before Radiant Dawn.


Hello all! Cherry here! Please bear with me, as this is my first Fire Emblem story. The others were too OOC so I didn't upload them. I wrote this while listening to a Nightcored version of Taylor Swift's 'Long Live', which explains the name.

I just have a quick thing to say... Soon, school is ending and... somebody special to me is leaving. _So, this is to all the fun we had and all the things we joked about! I will never forget you, and hope one day I see you again!_ **Long live us! I'll miss you, so don't forget me!**_ I had the time of my life with you, and even though I'll miss you, I send you off with a teary smile! :,)_

* * *

Long live Us.

Soren's POV

"Soren? Can you go get Ike? He went off on a walk." Mist asked. She and Oscar were trying to make dinner, and she shot a glare at Ilayna when the girl looked at the food. I nodded, and stood. I grabbed my Wind and Elwind, and headed toward off into the forest.

Mist was the only one who knew Ike and I were in love- Well, I think the laguz figured it out.

We were heading to our old fort, and some of the laguz decided to come with. Mia and Boyd were sparring, Rolf was practicing his bow with Shinon, Rhys and Titania were in their tent, Tormod was yelling at Sothe for being taller, Maurim was watching them, Ranulf had run off, and Lethe and Mordecai were just watching everybody.

We were stopping for the night, as it was already sunset. I wondered why Ike wasn't back yet as I pushed through the trees and bushes. I almost tripped over a tree root, and I frowned. My robes got caught on a branch, and I pulled it loose.

I kept walking until I heard a voice, but it was faint. Straining to hear, I heard it again.

"W-what are you doing!?" I heard somebody cry, which sounded like Ike. "Calm down." Another voice said, which I recognized as Ranulf. Shock hit first, then hate, then confusion. What was the cat laguz doing with my boyfriend?

Forcing myself to look around the tree I stood behind, I nearly dropped my tomes in shock at the sight before my eyes. Ike was pinned to the ground, and Ranulf was above him. And they were kissing.

Then I dropped the tomes.

They looked over at me, startled. I was torn between crying and killing them both. I grabbed the tomes quickly. I flipped open Elwind, and mumbled the words. Before them could speak, they were thrown farther from me with a gust. "Soren, let me-" Ike began. Like I would listen.

Finally letting myself tear up, I turned and fled as fast as I could. I felt tears falling, but I only focused on running and getting as far away as possible. Almost tripping over a few roots, getting hit with branches, I burst into the clearing. Everybody in the camp that were outside turned to me, some looking shocked, others looking confused.

I ran toward my tent, and everyone moved for me. I must have shocked them.

I rushed inside, and threw myself onto my cot. Clutching my tomes, I let myself cry harder and just lay there. Outside, I could hear Titania and Rhys being told what happend, and the others talked about how they were worried.

Mist soon opened the tent flap and walked in. I didn't speak, and neither did Mist. She simply lay down on the floor next to me and wrapped her arms around me. She rubbed my back, and comforted me in silence. I knew she cared for me like she was my mother.

She took my hand into her other one, and squeezed it gently. I squeezed back lightly, and I felt comforted. Even though I must had looked like a mess, Mist still stayed and comforted me.

"I-ike... he..." I tried to choke out, but Mist shook her head. "Shh, you can tell me later." She whispered, and I closed my eyes. After a few minutes- I don't know how long we lay there- I spoke again. "I want t-to tell you." I told her. We both sat up, but she still held my hand. Mist really was motherly.

So, I told her. Starting with walking through the forest, finding them, and sprinting back. Everything.

Mist looked shocked. "Oh Soren..." She mumbled. "When... When I-ike gets back... Please, keep him out." I asked her. She smiled softly. "Of course. I'll bring you dinner when its ready." She walked out, and I laid back down. I put my Wind and Elwind next to the cot.

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon! I hope you all like it! This was going to be longer and a one-shot, but I want a series now. :D

Note: I don't hate Ranulf, but I needed somebody to use. Soren does not really like laguz still, so I figured I'd use one. Lethe would rather be dead then kiss him, Mordecai is too adorable to do that, and everybody else is out.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, Soren and Ike would be officially a couple.


End file.
